


upon the Thousand star

by LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier



Category: gangsta manga - Fandom
Genre: "vacation", Alex oftent babysit Reader's daughters, Bashful - Freeform, Doug Sylvia gets along with everyone, F/M, Finding Gold J.Roger artifact, Fluffy moments between Nicholas & Reader, Fluffy moments between Nicholas & the children, Flying to other country, Marriage is involved, Nicholas Brown use Japanese sign language, Nicholas experience happiness, Nicholas has a hard time getting out his comfort zone, Nicholas slowly and gradually stop overdosing for his power, Nicholas take a huge step outside of His comfort zone., Reader adore Nicholas, Reader always caring about others feelings&well-being, Reader an American, Reader believe a bad person has a good at heart, Reader has a cute, Reader has a quirks/playful personality, Reader has cute freckle/rosy cheek, Reader has friends & few original character, Reader has natural beauty, Reader has natural wavy/curly hair, Reader has tattoo, Reader has three daughters, Reader is a foreign, Reader is a single parent, Reader is always thinking of others'more than for herself, Reader is feminine and love "girly" things, Reader is full of surprises, Reader is gentle, Reader is not afraid to show affection/love towards Nicholas, Reader is older than everyone, Reader is soft-spoken and polite, Reader kown American Sign Language, Reader learn Japanese sign language, Reader like to be a housewife/stay home mom, Reader oldest daughter has ADHD, Reader play a big sister role for Alex & Connie, Reader suffer Hematemesis due to birth affect effect, Reader will become Ms.Brown Later, Reader youngest daughter wear cochlear implant and has autism, Sylvia Bell Roger is one of my oc's, Sylvia has big appetite than an a average person, Sylvia has narcolepsy Sylvia has vitiligo due to Chemical burn, Sylvia is good friend with Ginger & Connie, There love even for Nicolas Brown, Treasure Hunting, beginning a new life for Nicholas, childlike to her personality, clean, granny treat Reader like her daughter, kind-hearted, knitted, love and comfort for the first time, motherly, reader can cook, romantic moments Angst is involved Sex Sexy Hot Lemon Lime Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier/pseuds/LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier
Summary: He a Twilight,Your a human,He a monster they say,You were a angel from heaven they say. He sadistic and thrill for blood with his dark sarcastic sense of humor,Your sweet,kind and gentle,As you can see your "simple vacation" is turning upside-down when you accidentally save a certain someone and bring him home to fix him up from the wound he receive. I do not own any from GANGSTA except my story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ithe chapter is way too short,but it's getting late and I have to wake up early tomorrow to go somewhere important,so I try to make sure the next chapter is bit longer than the first chapter anyway I hope you enjoy!

_**RING...BUZZ** _

_**RING...BUZZ** _

You turn away from the sound, grumbling as you pull the blanket over your head, trying to block out the annoying sound by curling up into a ball of sheets and blankets. There was no such luck. The sound went on for ten more minutes before the ringtone was blasting and blaring like a fire alarm. Scared by the sudden rise in volume you fall out of your bed with a loud thump. You groaned in pain and rub your head. ‘That’s one way to start the day...’ you think tiredly as you stretch. 

You reach over to the nightstand and grab your cellphone. “Sylvia” the screen read and you feel your heart jump into your throat. ‘Not now!’ You think as you flick your thumb over the screen, fully prepared to chew her out for whatever she did. And for waking you up at five in the morning on a Saturday. But you didn’t get that far, she cut off before you could get a word out of your mouth.  
"Hey, listen I know it’s like super early and all, but this a emergency! I need you come to headquarters right now!" Sylvia rushed. Immediately you were on alert. “What, why?!” You asked as you hauled yourself up off the floor. “What’s going on?!” Your heart pounded in your chest as you grabbed the first thing in your closet and threw it on.

The pounding of your heart filled your ears when Sylvia didn’t reply. Your eyes widened and your skin lost all color. Something bad must’ve happened! Whenever she didn’t reply something bad had always happened.

"S-Sylvia?!” You stutter, sacred that you were correct.  
  
"Sorry, I'll tell you when you get here…." Then she hung up, leaving you more worried than ever. Not even caring about what you look like, you made your way out the door. Thankfully your kids were at a I parent’s house.

It took an hour for you to finally arrive at HQ, and you noticed a lot of familiar cars surrounding the area. ‘I really hope it’s nothing too big!’ You think as you park your car and rush into the building, barely locking your car properly.


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He a Twilight,Your a human,He a monster they say,You were a angel from heaven they say. He sadistic and thrill for blood with his dark sarcastic sense of humor,Your sweet,kind and gentle,As you can see your "simple vacation" is turning upside-down when you accidentally save a certain someone and bring him home to fix him up from the wound he receive. I do not own any from GANGSTA except my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so sorry it took me so long,but I'm back and that's all it matter,anyway I hope you enjoy and P.S. sorry my writing suck I try my best,until than I will see you the next chapter hopefully I won't take long,but I won't make any promise I'm having a bad writer block at the moment.

(Name) Pov:

Upon entering HQ you than hear voice. A voice that commanded those who heard to stop and listen.

"Okay, what was so important that you had to wake us up at five, five in the Morning?!" 

"I'll say. She woke me up just a bit ago." You said as you walked into the room, your voice loud and clear causing everyone to turn to you. You smiled as a dark brown haired girl hugged you.

"(Name)!" She shouted happily. "You came! I didn't think you would!" You pat her back. "Trisha, it's good to see you too. Of course I showed up, we can't deny Sylvia. You know how she gets. Remember last time?"

"HEY!" Sylvia shouted,her voice oozing her offense. Unfortunately no one really cared for her offense as they choose to laugh at her instead. Everyone remembered last time and no one was keen on it happening again.

"It's really good to see you again (name)." Debra spoke up, her green eyes gleaming with happiness as she brushed her red hair out of her face. You opened you mouth to respond only to get cut off by Sylvia. "Enough chitchat,we have business to discuss. Everyone can catch up later."

"There's always time for catching up. None of us have seen eachother since graduation. Your details can wait a few minutes, can't they?" Mary spoke up.

"Mary!" You shouted with glee.

"It's been awhile. I'm so glad you could join us." Her bob length black hair framed her face as she gave you her infamous gentle smile. The one that you loved because her eyes always seemed to catch the light when she did, and the blue would just shine in the most breathtaking way.

"How've you been Mary?" You asked.

Third Person Pov:

Sylvia sighed to herself as she watched everyone do their own thing. Everyone arrived in a panic but now they were completely calm as though they hadn't been woken up before their alarm. She checked her watch and sat in one of the office chairs. Eventually they'd be done with their catchup session...An hour later everyone was still talking amongst themselves and she'd finally had enough.

"Now that everyone's here…. I found the artifact we were looking for. And by found, I mean I now know exactly where it is." She announced.

Everyone paused and turned to pay attention."You mean the artifact?"(Name) asked,shooting out of the office chair."The one left by Gold D. Roger?"

"And you woke me up for that?" Trisha grumbled unhappily crossing her arm over her chest. 

"Yup sure did!" Sylvia bouncily replied as she brought up more research information.

"As wonderful as this is,aren't we,you know…done with playing treasure hunt?" Mary ask frowning. 

Everyone nodded their agreement causing Sylvia to pout.

"Oh come on you guys…Don't you remember how it felt to go treasure hunting? How fun it was when the blood pumped through your body? The adrenaline you felt when you were accomplishing your goals? Not to mention the beautiful places we went. Don't you want to do that again?"

"News flash Sylvia. We aren't carefree teenagers now. We're adults who have jobs to attend and kids to take care of. We can't just shirk our responsibilities to go hunting for something that probably doesn't even exist. Our families come first." Debra stated as she put out her cigarette in the ashtray.

"I have to agree. My boss wouldn't appreciate me calling in and letting him know I won't be there on such short notice." (Name) frowned.

"And I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you becoming a bit over-obsessed with this artifact?" Trisha ask butting in the conversation. 

*An hour of discussing about the Artifact*

"Why on Earth Roger put his artifact in an unknown country?" Trisha asked as she scratched her head.

"Maybe because it's unknown? Less people to worry about stealing it or stumbling across it. (Name) theorized. 

"That's actually….Brilliant." Trisha admonished.

"So when are we going?" Mary asked.

"Tomorrow at five am, sharp." Sylvia stated causing everyone to wince and curse the ungodly time.

'Five am…. Again…' They all mentally groaned. 'What is it with Sylvia and five?!' They all thought unison. 

"And while all of you are sleeping and or preparing I'm going to research the country and find a ship and load up the supplies." Everyone was all too happy to let Sylvia do the heavy lifting and go their separate ways. 

(Name) sighed in relief and smiled. Hopefully it'd be a fun trip that proved to be more safe than the last treasure hunts ever were. No competition meant virtual smooth sailing. Just the thought of it got (name) pumped. There was nothing like adventure.


End file.
